


WHEN IT'S LOVE

by joli_camarillo, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Scandal (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Dedicated To One Another, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Strong Unions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: WHEN IT IS, THERE'S NOTHING LIKE IT-WILL THERE EVER BE ANOTHERCOUPLE LIKE 'VICLEY'? I'm not sure there will. This collection of storiesare ones that we hope that you'll agree amplify true love, true connection,the type of love where one party may actually sacrifice their own life for theother. A Love DEEP and ABIDING.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Ryan Tanner (past), Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	1. IF I COULD I WOULD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [Eternal_introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_introvert/gifts).



Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel somethin' it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

The looks of sorrow on each of their faces is genuine-they are each fighting the urge to drop to their knees and sob like a child.

"I'm sorry. Truly. It just doesn't make sense to keep doing this: on, then off, then on...it doesn't make sense, and I don't want  
it anymore."

"Who is he?"

"You've never met him: well you did, just briefly."

"Your BOSS?!"

"Yes, my boss."

"That's...fucking crazy...and RECKLESS...all kinds of reckless...", Ryan Tanner sputters. "This is bullshit!"

"I love him, Ryan. I'm in love with him. What I feel for him is...GALACTIC; I've never felt this way before: out of control, AWAKE... SO AWAKE...ELECTRIFIED..."

"Yeah, I get it! You're leaving me for him."

"We were never together, Ryan. You know that. Neither of us took the next step. Be fair: I'm not leaving you. I hope that we can still be friends-I want to."

"OK. I did say suggest seeing other people, I just never thought...anyway, good luck."

"I'll see you around, whether here or in California. Hi to Jenna." With a kiss on the cheek, she leaves, and climbs into a sliver  
SUV, the front passenger seat.

"How did he take it?" Robert Sullivan asks.

"Not great, but he'll be ok I think", Andy responds. "Hey, I want some cheesecake."


	2. BOXING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun little drabble featuring Vicley and Surrera

_'I need this, Luc', Mayor Leon Hendrix had told him, over a bottle of scotch, which they pass between themselves_  
_down by the harbour, one night exactly three months after Leon's taking office. 'The Police Union vote...their pound_  
_of flesh for swinging the election in my favour. I gotta appoint Michael Dixon-YEAH, I know!-but it's done. He's_  
_process-ing-in I know!-but it's done. He's processing inat HQ tomorrow: fucking Loser.' 'I understand, Luther. I can at least make_  
_sure that he understands that he should stay the fuck out of your way. Deal?'_

_'I'm going to say no to the fucking Mayor of Seattle? Pass the bottle, you handsome bastard.' The spend the rest of their_ />  
_time at the harbour debating who's better looking_...

He is SO SURE, SO CONFIDENT: of course he is-he's parlayed a nearly 20 year career of firefighting into the TOP JOB in the SFD.  
Why would he be anything BUT that? The position has built-in 'swagger'! His proposal will be approved; he is 100% positive of  
this. He has told her with no hint of doubt that the two of them-and the FD-will weather the pandemic of newly appointed Assist-  
ant FD Chief Michael Dixon-and why shouldn't he be? He has the ear of the newly elected Mayor.

"I'm ready for us to be PDA already!", the blonde man quips one morning, barbering his beard.

"Oh, shit! 'PDA'-do you even know what that means, oldie?"

'Ummm-'Plowin' Dat Ass', mebbe?", he asks, innocently.

'Oooo! I'm tellin' Jennifer on you!!" Vic screeches.

"BELIEVE ME-Jen's heard much worse!"

Suddenly curious, the brown-skinned beauty asks, "Are you going to the office? You're playing awfully fast and loose with the time,  
Mister."

"I asked Sully and Herrera over. Dixon processes in today, and I have Frankel covering until noon."

"And how long until they show up!? GODDAMN YOU, Lucas!" Pulling the scrunchie from her hair a s she sprints up the stairs, she strips quickly and starts the shower.

"Uhhh-Sorry about that, Mate!" A 6 am call to Melbourne FD (sorry-FIRE BRIGADE) has awakened his Australian accent, at least for a short while. 

Within the hour, Andrea Herrera and Robert Sullivan arrive. Andrea wears a form-fitting emerald coloured sweatsuit with a  
dark yellow top and green trainers, Robert has on a sweatsuit as well:a blue (almost black), a black t-shirt beneath, and orange  
hi-top trainers. He carries a large leather carry-all. Andy and Vic exchange looks, and say 'boxing!' at the same instant.


	3. THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This CHAPTER has some angst, also 'FOUL LANGUAGE' AND MENTIONS SEX'  
> Olivia Pope-the man she loves so deeply, so completeky, with every ounce  
> of her being...and for the time being-CAN'T HAVE...

_I love 'drinking'; it's beautiful, right? The government taught us that...and they taught us to LOVE IT, to SEEK IT-and then they_  
_took it away from us_ ...Huck

_You cannot leave without saying goodbye-I can't take that-I couldn't handle that, Huck...don't make me_ ...Olivia Pope

Fitz is losing it. He orders an old boyfriend-make that FIANCE-off of the Senate Intelligence Committee in a pique of jealous spite,  
and now he sits in the Oval Office, re-hashing the events of the past few weeks: _'Nobody elected you!' he'd shouted to his_  
_wife. 'Where is this coming from? WE're partners in this, or do you actually BELIEVE that you got here on your OWN!' What is_  
_WRONG WITH YOU!?' 'No one cares what you think! You smile, and beam at me, and host teas-you SHUT UP about policy!' He'd_  
_gotten control of himself, and apologized._

Mellie, his wife, concocted a pregnancy, of all things, to sweep a harmful scandal from the front page. And she's pregnant, Mellie...OLIVIA  
POPE is livid. He can't commit while married with a pregnant wife, and she has no intention of frittering away her youth, no matter how much she wants and loves him. SHE LOVES HIM. JUST AS MUCH AS HE LOVES HER. And so Fitzgerald Grant tries to find ways to occupy his mind, so that he doesn't think about who might be sharing her bed...have his cock in her mouth...that SWEET, SWEET cunt...that plum, PLUMP ASS... GOD, he's getting hard, thinking about it...GOD HELP HIM..." He's wanted to be President since the age of 10...and he can't give it up. He says that he would; they both know that he probably won't. After so many years of Machievellin intrigues, slinging mud and catering to special interests, all the while loving a woman he can likely never have...those chances diminish significantly after THIS RANT: No 'hello', straight to ' _DID YOU FUCK HIM? How was it? I really wanna know' (he's talking about Edison Grant)_ " _FITZ-you don't get to call me and ask who I'M FUCKING, or IF I'm fucking someone; and since you asked so nicely, it was_ _fuckin' superb.' HE CALLED. And said that they're OVER. It HURTS...it cuts DEEP. Olivia paces in circles when she's worried-PERFECT CIRCLES when she's especially worried-as she is now._


End file.
